She Always Likes The Nervous Ones
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Jay's got it bad for a special girl inside the plane they're traveling, but yet he doesn't have the nerve to tell her how he feels. But with some advice from a certain party boy, will Jay succeed? Or get shot down in flames? Takes place in Ridonculous Race. AU. Jay/mystery girl one-shot. Look inside to see who it is.


**"She Always Likes The Nervous Ones"**

 **Rated K+**

 **Pairing: Jay x look down below**

 **Summary: Jay's got it bad for a special girl inside the plane they're traveling, but yet he doesn't have the nerve to tell her how he feels. But with some advice from a certain party boy, will Jay succeed? Or get shot down in flames?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the Total Drama series, nor do I own anything associated with its spinoff, The Ridonculous Race. Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race and the rest of the characters are owned by Fresh TV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. Since I've gotten sick and tired of getting writers block for a week, here's a little story featuring Jay and one of my favorite females of The Ridonculous Race. Care to see who it is? Look down and enjoy!**

* * *

Nervous.

A feeling that most men would not want to be when they were next to a woman. When they would get to close to an attractive woman, they would start to get weak around their knees and maybe form goosebumps around their skin while at the same time unable to form the words they desperately needed to say at her.

Jay was one of those people. And yet, there she was, sitting right beside her partner at a trip to Finland for their next challenge. Deep down, Jay kinda had it bad for the long-haired beauty with the statuesque leggy figure. That supermodel-like figure had definitely molded to her clothes, which made her breathtaking as ever in Jay's entire eyes.

"Ohhhh, she looks so beautiful and peaceful," Jay sighed with a thought while at the same time being nervous, "If only I had the courage to talk to her, than that would make this so worth it in the long-"

"Hey, dude?"

"AGGGGH!" Jay yelped out of his seat as the guy's voice spooked him crapless.

After taking a deep breath, Jay looked at his right to see Geoff from the surfer team pop up from the seat sitting before him and his twin brother Mickey.

"Will you stop that?" asked Jay. "I nearly crapped myself!"

"Sorry, dude. I didn't mean to do that." Geoff said apologizing to him. "I just wanted to ask you if you were gonna eat those peanuts of yours."

Suddenly, Jay had noticed the bag of peanuts that was sitting across his table, and decided to let him have it.

"Oh um, go ahead," nodded Jay. "I can't even open them anyway."

"Sweet!" Geoff exclaimed as he took the peanuts, "So, what's on your mind?"

"That." Jay said as he pointed at the girl from far away from the plane.

Geoff suddenly couldn't believe his eyes at the girl that he was crushing on. Out of all of the people that Jay was having feelings for, the party boy would have never expected that the skinny youngster would have it bad for that long-haired beauty.

"Whoa, I'll tell ya, she's quite a looker!" Geoff exclaimed.

"That's what I was thinking myself." nodded Jay. "The problem is, I don't even know what to say to her to be honest."

"Oh dude, that should be _waaaaaaay_ easy!" The party boy replied with a chuckle. "I mean, you're looking at a guy who's scored more dates than a pinball machine ever could. That was before I met my Bridge, of course. But subject changing here, my friend. If you wanna talk to her so much, here's what you gotta do: Get some flowers, slick your hair back, smile, give her the flowers and then tell you how you feel. It's really easy."

"I would, but I don't have any flowers." added Jay.

"No sweat, bro!" Geoff chuckled.

And then out of nowhere, Geoff reached out behind his back and brought out a bouquet of flowers to give to Jay.

"Whoa, where you get these roses?" Jay gasped.

"Snuck right behind the flight attendant," smirked the party boy. "By the time she turned around, they were long gone. I was gonna hand these to Brody to give to that MacArthur chick, but I can let it slide so you can give it that girl you're crushing on?"

"Are you sure this works?" Jay asked him.

"You'll never know until you try, dude." shrugged Geoff. "Now go for it!'

"Okay, then." Jay nodded as he got out of the seat with the flowers in hand.

With each step towards the girl of his dreams, Jay's heart would start to beat louder and louder. His heart was growing so big on him that he could even feel it popping from his entire chest as a result. But he soon felt his heart calm down a little when he finally stood close to close with the eye-lashing beauty, who was busy reading a heavy metal reading magazine.

She finally took her hands off the magazine and onto Jay, who took a deep breath and spoke.

"Um, excuse me, I can't help but realize how beautiful you look today." Jay said with a weak smile before continuing, "I think you have excellent hair, nice eyes and a beautiful face to boot. Anyway, I hope you'll accept these roses, cause it makes you twice as gorgeous as them. They're a gift for you from me, because it makes me realize why I have feelings for you. That's right. I really like you. And I hope you feel the same."

With no time at all, Jay immediately handed the roses to the beautiful girl...

...

...

...

...

...who just happened to be Crimson.

Jay watched nervously as she took her time analyzing the flowers with quite an emotional look on her face. Apparently, it didn't look very good for Jay, who was now feeling very weak around in the knees. It looked like from her standpoint that she didn't like it, regarding from Jay's point of view.

After she placed the flowers beside her seat, Crimson stood up from her seat and stared at Jay with yet another motionless stare. Jay gulped with second thoughts running into his mind. He couldn't tell if what he did was either intentional or perhaps a mistake. Either way, Jay was about to be in for what came next.

"Okay, I'm sorry if you don't like the roses, just don't kill me or anything..." Jay gulped as he closed his eyes, hoping for this soon oncoming beatdown to last quick and painless.

Yet surprisingly, he didn't feel any fists coming through his face, nor did the skinny Kirk Cameron-lookalike suffer any kick to the balls.

But alas, he did feel something:

A pair of lips touching his.

Jay bulged his eyes wide open to see Crimson's blackened supple lips engage his in a very surprising kiss. His breath was nearly taken away by her passion fruit aftertaste, which resulted in every part of his insides to melt immediately. Jay feared that the longer Crimson's lips was pressing beneath him, the faster Jay was this close to passing out. Luckily, it wasn't for long as Crimson finally broke the kiss, leaving Jay a bit stunned in disbelief. After a brief moment of silence, Crimson knew how to respond to his compliment:

"Whatever..."

And thusly, she went back to her seat, still leaving Jay puzzled and confused of what just happened. After standing there like an open painting for a good 3 minutes, Jay went back to his seat, looking a bit deflated.

"I don't understand," Jay replied. "I can't tell if she liked them or hated them."

"Hey man, how did it go?" Geoff asked from behind the seat.

"I said what I said, handed her the flowers, closed my eyes fearing for a beating, and then all of a sudden, she kissed me and just said 'Thanks' like it was nothing." Jay explained. "I'm not sure if she likes me back."

"Trust me, dude. Love will take some time." Geoff said, patting his buddy in the shoulder.

"For your sakes, I hope you're right." Jay nodded after he took one long last look at Crimson.

The goth girl was then left to reinspect the flowers that one-half of the Adversity Twins gave to her as a compliment. On the outside, she wasn't grinning much as Crimson was still in yet her emotionless state, but she couldn't help but do one thing that she could ever do on the inside:

And that was smile.

 _"That was really sweet of him..."_ She thought as she relished these flowers without anyone watching.

It looks like she really did had a thing for the nervous ones after all.

* * *

 **Finally, after all this time, I finally managed to get it done. And just about time too. Remind me not to lack on my writing time due to distractions from the outside.**

 **But regardless, what did you all think? Be sure to show your review button some love and send a feedback if you can? Until next time, Warrior over and out, gangstas!**


End file.
